


March Words 13: Memory

by Siriusstuff



Series: March Words [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Forgive Me, M/M, MCD tag is just to be safe, Reunions, Spoilers in end notes, this is an afterlife fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterek really is eternal.





	March Words 13: Memory

**Author's Note:**

> For day 13 of the March Words prompt list: https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march
> 
> The word is "memory."
> 
> I made myself cry writing parts of this. The cause is sad but the effects are nothing but absolutely unapologetic sentimental fluff and schmoop.
> 
> I don't want to trigger anyone in any way, so if you're concerned and do not mind 100% spoilers, read the end notes in which everything is spelled out.

Stiles knew today was the day.

He sat in a rocking chair exactly like the one that had been his, right beside Derek’s, for their last ten years.

He gazed out across fields where mist still floated, obscuring the distance.

He felt excited, but more than that he felt happy, so very happy. This would be a joyous day.

Outside time there was no impatience. Stiles hadn’t felt impatient in—well, he couldn’t remember the last time.

Derek was coming, that was a certainty. That was all.

As if struck by the rising sun’s beams the mist took on a warm golden glow, in one place especially, where Stiles saw a figure.

The figure kept stopping, stooping to reach into the grasses it passed through. Stiles had to smile at that.

His last sight on earth had been his husband of seventy-seven years, leaning over him after their last earthly kiss, Derek’s still mysteriously colored eyes welling with tears.

Stiles’s hair had thinned to a few strands by his eighties, but not Derek’s. Derek’s stayed thick though it turned snow white.

Stiles recognized that snow white crown approaching him, slowing until recognition set in. Then Derek began running, with vigor impossible for a man, even for a werewolf, aged a hundred years and more.

Stiles started running toward Derek too, not at all surprised to see his face changing, his hair darkening, his movements returning to the fleetness and strength he’d maintained into middle-age.

By the time the pair united in one another’s embrace, Derek looked as handsome, as youthful, as ecstatic as they day they’d married.

They held each other, Derek’s eyes full of tears again, tears of joy he’d forgotten how to feel after Stiles had gone.

Derek’s loneliness without his mate, his sorrow that not even his great grandchildren could altogether lift, vanished as if never having been.

Love suffers no division but in their reunion each felt the other’s feelings like never before, knew each other’s thoughts leaving speech unnecessary.

Still, Derek spoke, holding up the wildflowers he’d plucked along his way there.

“I wasn’t sure. I thought you might be here somewhere. I wanted to bring you something.”

Stiles laughed. “You brought me everything. I love you.”

“I love you.—We could stay here, right here, forever. I’d be happy.”

Again Stiles laughed. “You have no idea how possible that is.”

“But what about… what about our children, our pups?”

“They’re fine, perfectly fine. We’ll look in on them, leave them a sign. They’ll know we’re together.”

Stiles stuck some flowers in Derek’s hair. “My king deserves his crown,” he said. “Now, everyone’s waiting for us. Let’s let them know you’re here.”

“Everyone?”

“ _Everyone_.”

“You’ll stay with me?”

“Yes, right beside you,” Stiles affirmed, because a little assurance was not an unusual request from the newly arrived.

Only then did Derek notice he heard sounds of laughter, sounds he remembered though they’d gone unheard for a very long time.

“Is this Heaven?” Derek asked.

Stiles smiled, “Heaven, Paradise, Elysium, Nirvana. Nobody’s got it exactly right, or wrong, either.”

Looking into his husband’s eyes again, at last, Derek wondered, “Where do _you_ say we are?”

Stopping as they reached a house filled with light, Stiles caressed Derek’s face, more in love than ever. “Now that you’re here with me,” he answered, “Eternity sounds best.”

**Author's Note:**

> I myself won't read fics with the MCD tag, but I had to use it here because both Stiles and Derek have passed on before this ficlet begins. This is an afterlife fantasy. Stiles and Derek reunite in the afterlife. There are brief mentions of Stiles's last moments, sad but definitely not graphic. For the most part this is a happy fic and celebrates eternal Sterek very much literally.


End file.
